goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
PB
Created by Igor the Mii, Sophie the Otter, KingKool720 the GoAnimate Guy and among others to celebrate PB&J Otter's 17th Birthday Plot It's PB&J Otter's 17th Birthday since it aired on 1998! Igor and Sophie are planing a party, but Gackt, ForkU, and False Sophie wants to crash the Party! Cast * Paul as Igor, KingKool720, and Derrick McReary * Kayla as Sophie, Elsa, Jelly and Shauna * Eric as Robert and John * Belle as Cynthia and Samus Aran * Julie as MC Adore and Rosalina * Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter * Kimberly as Princess Zelda and Peanut Otter * Brian as Mordecai and SwagMuffin * David as Preston Evergreen, Connor and thegoldenbrick1 Transcript * wakes up and wipes off eye boogers * KingKool720: I studied all night for that test and got a C! Oh well. at a calendar March 15th! audience Guess what today is! Sophie Oodelay, Sophie! Today is PB&J Otter's 17th anniversary! * Igor: KK720 and Sophie WOW! * Sophie: Okay, thank you for reminding me. * KingKool720: Let's host an anniversary party! * Sophie: KingKool720's mansion Let's bake a Babbleberry-flavored cake, set up some games, book a fun-house, provide music, you name it! * KingKool720: How'd you get here? * Igor: I'll Call Both of My Girlfriends! * Robert: But I date shauna... * KingKool720: AND HOW DID YOU TWO GET HERE?! * Igor: I know. Let's also bring more of our friends like Zelda, John, Rosalina, SwagMuffin, Samus, Connor, Cynthia, Elsa, Preston, Mordecai, and of course, PB&J! * Igor Calls Them * KingKool720: I really hate waiting... At least we set up the games and decorations. * and Samus Arrive * Igor: Hey, SwagMuffin, hey Samus! * SwagMuffin: Hey Igor! * Samus: We came here for the party. Where is everyone else? * doorbell ring is heard * KingKool720: I'll get that. through the peephole and opens the door Oodelay, PB&J! Happy 17th anniversary! Oodelay, Igor's obsession! Oodelay, Zelda! Oodelay, everyone! * Peanut: Oodelay, Kool! * Jelly: Thanks! Our show is really old! * Baby Butter: to pronounce Owld. bottle * Igor: ...Whatever! * MC Adore: Hi. * Igor: Hi MC Adore. * MC Adore: Will this party be our next love fest? * runs in * thegoldenbrick1: Sorry i'm late! I was out buying gifts. * Baby Butter: Yay! * Peanut: Gifts, for us? * Jelly: That's what I said back in our first episode. * KingKool720: The one where you thought you were moving? * Igor: ... * thegoldenbrick1: Here's your presents! * hands Peanut a present,then he hands Jelly a slightly bigger present, then he leaves, but comes back pushing in a very big present! As he pushes it in, it clips the top of the doorway * thegoldenbrick1: I can fix that. * the present closer to Baby Butter * Baby Butter: Big Present! (giggles) * Igor: Whatever. * Mordecai: (Knock in the door) * Igor: Come in! * KingKool720: If it's a My Little Pony character, I'll puke. * Opens the door * Mordecai: Did i miss anything? * at Gackt's House * Gackt: It's PB&J Otter's 17th Birthday, i'll make R34 Out of the page... "PB&---" * Words "Site Blocked for the Following Reason: Pornography." appear on Gackt's Computer Screen. * Gackt: Dang it Mom, Now i Have to find a different way to ruin PB&J Otter's Birthday! * back to KingKool720's house * KNOCK KNOCK! * KingKool720: Who is it? * Mordecai: It is bandit? Or some bad guy? * Derrick McReary: a cameo A bandit? God, give me strength. away * Igor: Whatever. * MC Adore: Hmm...? * Mordecai: Yo MC Adore. 'Sup? * MC Adore: Doing fine. And you? * Mordecai: I am doing fine as well. * Igor: Hey, don't mess with my girl! * KingKool720: Calm down, Igor. * Igor: Okay. * peeks at Window * Gackt: Dang. Jelly is hot! the window in order to get in, but fails to do so OW! MY FINGERS! I NEED A BANDAGE FAST! * runs away * Igor: No Comment. * Sophie: What was that, anyway? It must be Gackt or something. * Mordecai: What you mean Sophie? * Igor: I Realized PB&J Otter's 17th Birthday Is Also SRB2 Version 2.1's 1st Birthday Too. * Sophie: What a coincidence! * W.I.P Category:2015 videos Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1